Fever, especially fever in children, is a common frequently-occurring disease, which may influence children's health if it is not treated in time. The existing anti-fever medicines have high side effects and are oral medicines mostly, which is not favorable for children to use.
The cooling system is a new technology for emergency cooling of a high fever that has been developed in recent years. As shown in FIG. 1, the cooling system comprises three layers, which are respectively anti-adhesion layer 101, a gel layer 102 and a protective layer 103. The principle of the cooling system is locking the liquid state water through the polymer gel in the gel layer 102, absorbing the heat on the surface of the forehead and converting it into vapor, so as to reduce the temperature of the head of the children locally.
However, in the process of using the cooling system, the effect of the cooling system cannot be learned. Only after the body temperature of the children is measured by using the thermometer can it be learned whether the cooling system plays the function of cooling.